Remember What Happened to Rufio?
by grimmyneko
Summary: Rufio. A lost...girl. What did Hook do to her? He didn't kill her, that's for sure. It's a FelixXOC! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So here's a OUAT fanfic! Duh..anyways! I only own my OC! Reviews, favorites and follows are great! Enjoy!**

I giggled quietly to myself as I watched Hook walk across the deck, he was obviously nervous. A woman came to stand up next to him, old with reddish hair. I bit my lip and thought about how I could get back at him.

"Rufio!" a young boy's voice called from behind me. I turned lazily towards the sound.

"Hm?"

"Whatchya doin?" it was Henry.

I smiled, knowing that he couldn't see the ship, the only reason I could was because of my magic.

I took a breath of the cool, salty air. "Just watching the sea."

He laughed merrily. "You're never doing something so simple. There's always something that we can't see, but you can."

"Maybe so," I paused, then laughed. "C'mon kid! We've got some food to eat!"

He grinned at me. "Wanna race?"

My smile turned wicked. "Of course."

We took off running towards Granny's. My short black skirt and ripped red and black shirt were ruffling from the wind. My long black hair with red streaks through it was billowing out behind me like a cape.

We were both laughing and shouting, I slowed down slightly so that Henry would win. As usual. We turned to each other, panting and smiling widely.

"I win again!" he cheered.

I nodded. "You're just too good, kid." I ruffled his hair and he opened the door, holding it for me.

We stepped in, and found the diner pretty full for this time of day.

"Hiya Rufio!" Jimminy called from a booth. He smiled and waved at him before sliding onto a stool at the bar, Henry taking a seat next to me.

Ruby turned around to face us. "Hey Roof. Hey Henry." she gave a wolfish grin. "Just the usual, yeah?"

We nodded and Henry looked towards the door. It was obvious that he was waiting for his mother and grandparents. Not even a minute later, all three of them walked in.

"Hey, kiddo." Emma smiled at her son. "And Rufio." she nodded to me.

I greeted the family, doing my best to smile despite the fact that Charming and Emma didn't really like me at all. They thought I was a bad influence on him. Honestly the kid doesn't need me to influence him. He does whatever the hell he likes, and half the time I'm the one keeping him out of trouble.

The bell of the door jingled and I snapped my head up to see Rumple walk in. He made eye contact with me and beckoned me.

"Ruby..uh, scratch my order. I'm leaving." her eyebrows furrowed but she nodded.

I walked over to him and he lead me outside.

"He's here isn't he?" he snarled.

I sighed. "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

He growled, and I knew the only reason he wasn't trying to kill me was because of Belle. "Hook. The pirate. The scum."

I smirked, "And how would I know that? Hm, Rumple?"

"You can see things no one else can." he narrowed his eyes at me. "And I know that you know he's here."

"Well, if you know that. Then why'd you bother asking?" I sneered.

He made a sound of annoyance and turned on heel, walking back to his pawn shop.

I scratched the back of my head and breathed deeply before flashing myself to the dock where his ship was "hidden".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's another chapter! Only own my OC, reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated! Enjoy!**

Felix's P.O.V.

I missed her. A lot.

"Felix!" some of the boys called for me from further in the woods.

"Coming." I called back to them.

Ever since Hook had killed her. I've never missed anyone so much in my life. All the boys missed her. He wouldn't admit it, but even Pan missed her.

She cared about us all, she was a sister to some, a mother to others, a friend, a playmate, an angel. We all thought of her differently.

No matter who she was to each of us, we all cared very much for her and he took her. He took her and killed her. He killed her on our own island, with one of our own weapons, right in front of us. The worst part wasn't even that, it was that none of us had stopped him.

We didn't want it to happen, but it was as if we were all frozen in place. We were in shock, Pan was too. I saw the look on his face directly after it had happened. He was horrified that she was gone, angry that none of us had done a damn thing, angry with himself for not doing a damn thing, but mostly, he was livid. Livid with Hook.

He had leapt at the dirty pirate, but Hook was safe with the witch. The evil queen's mother. She had grabbed him from harm's way and opened a portal.

We didn't even have her body to bury, the bastard had taken it with him.

I closed my eyes as I walked through the forest. I saw her face. When she would laugh, sleep, smile. When she was angry, her nose would scrunch up and her big ever changing eyes would narrow. When she was sad, her doe like eyes would fill with silver liquid and everyone on the island would do anything to make her laugh, smile, be happy.

And then I saw it. The look on her face when she was run through. Shock. Pain. Anger. Fear. Her eyes had locked with mine and blood had started to drip from the corner of her mouth.

I remember shouting, screaming her name. Crying and pounding the ground. And after it happened, I wouldn't speak. Not to anyone. Pan threatened to kill me, I didn't care. It wouldn't have mattered.

It took two years and seven months for me to finally speak. I missed her so much that it hurt. I ached. So did the other boys, but they were never as close to her as I had been. We were always together. Pan used to say that it was like we were attached at the hip.

The one time she wasn't with me, she was killed.

Rufio's P.O.V.

I sighed and flopped back on my squishy bed. "I wanna go home." I moaned. "I wanna see the boys." I couldn't help but smile. "No I don't...I wanna see Felix."

I grinned thinking about him. He would rarely smile, but when he did, it was because of me. And it was the cutest smile ever, he would look down at the ground and his lips would turn up slightly. Then his eyes would travel to look at me while his face was still to the ground.

I groaned. "I wanna go home." Tears started welling up in my eyes and I bit my bottom lip tightly. I sniffled and curled up, trying to fall asleep.

After an hour and a half of tossing and turning, I threw the covers off and slipped my black vans on. I sighed, walking outside and breathing in the fresh air.

"So, that's where you got to." a familiar voice chuckled. I glanced to my right. Just as I had thought, Hook.

"I'm not in the mood, Hook." I growled, completely different from my usually cheerful attitude.

He mocked offense. "Woah! Why so mean lass?"

"Because my boys think I'm dead because of you!" I snapped angrily. I sniffled again, feeling the sting of tears prick at my brown eyes. "Felix..." my bottom lip trembled.

"Ah, yes. That." he stood next to me. "Truly am sorry bout that lass. Didn't want to do it, but apparently I had to in order to get here."

I glared at him, throwing my hand out and sending him flying into a wall. Vines wrapped around him, cutting off his air supply.

"Lass..please..." he choked out. I shook my head, releasing him. He fell to the ground coughing and spluttering.

He rubbed his neck, looking up at me. "Why?"

"Because," I smiled. "You're going to help me kill the witch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Have a whole nother chapter of me not owning OUAT! Reviews, follows and favorites are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

_ "Rufio!" Felix yelled from behind me. "Rufio! Slow down!"_

_ I laughed, sprinting towards the cliff. _

_ "Rufio! No!" Felix yelled along with several other boys._

_ I giggled, stopping just before the edge. I looked over it, waves were crashing against the large rocks just next to the base of the cliff. Beyond that by just a few feet, the ocean was almost completely calm and a gorgeous blue green, see through color. _

_ Felix and the boys had stopped a yard or so behind me. "Rufio, don't. Even Pan won't jump that one." Felix tried to reason._

_ I spun around, flashing him a grin. "I'm not Pan." and with that, I leapt from the cliff top. I dove, aiming for the clear turquoise looking water. I could hear the yells and screams from the boys as they watched me dive._

_ And then I landed. A large splash was barely audible from underneath the water, but I could tell that it was huge. I swam to the surface, emerging with a smile. I waved up at the boys and could almost hear their cries of relief._

_ I looked around, seeing a flash of silver to my right. "Shit." I began swimming as quickly as I could to the shore. I pressed my magic into each stroke, trying to make myself go faster._

_ I swam fast and faster, water splashing into my mouth, choking me. I gasped for breath, wanting to stop, but I couldn't. Something lightly brushed my leg and I thought I would scream._

_ Urging my magic to propel me forward, I landed, coughing on the beach. I took deep, shuddering breaths and coughed the water from my lungs._

_ I turned in time to see a tail disappear into the waves. _

_ "Rufio! Baby! Are you okay?!" Felix cried, landing on the sand next to me. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly._

_ I nodded and pressed my face into his neck. "That did not go as planned." _

_ "Was that a mermaid?" he asked tentatively. "We couldn't see very well from way up there."_

_ "Yeah. Little bitch." I growled. Felix snorted lightly. "Where are the boys?" _

_ He glanced around. "I told them to stay at the top." he looked back down at me a smirked, pulling my chin up with his finger._

_ "Felix." I squirmed. "We shouldn't. What if the boys-" _

_ He cut me off, pressing his soft, warm lips against mine gently. He grinned against my mouth, tugging me closer. I couldn't help but giggle happily._

_ "I don't care." he breathed, moving his lips away from mine for mere seconds before slamming them back where they had been._

_ I groaned against his lips and tugged away from him. _

_ "Rufio." he complained. I laughed sweetly at the look on his face._

_ "C'mon Felix. Let's go." I stood up. He smiled crookedly and got to his feet, grabbing me by the waist and holding me against him as we walked towards the forest. _

_ He stopped after a few minutes. He turned to look at me, he looked shocked and almost scared. "Are you okay Fel?" _

_ "Ruf...I. I think I love you." scratch that, he didn't look scared. He looked terrified. _

_ A blush found its way onto my face and I looked away from him. "I'm sorry?"_

_ The fear was replaced by a huge grin. "I think I love you." he repeated._

_ "Um...Fel...do you feel okay?" I questioned. _

_ His smile got even wider. "I've never felt so good before!" he exclaimed, grabbing me and picking me up, spinning me in his arms._

_ "Rufio, I'm in love with you." he laughed giddily._

_ I couldn't help but smile with him. I bit my lip, glancing up at him through thick black lashes. "I...think I love you too."_

_ He whooped, throwing a fist in the air. He shouted excitedly, pulling my body to his and holding me tightly. He bent down, kissing me roughly._

_ "God, you're so perfect." he groaned in his deep, gravelly voice that I loved so much. He chuckled, kissing me again, this time sweetly. He pulled away, running his thumb over my bottom lip._

_ I grinned and threw my arms around his neck, his arms automatically went around my waist. I nuzzled his neck gently with my nose and he laughed quietly._

_ "Never leave me, Rufio." he whispered, almost pleading._

_ "Never." I promised._

"Felix!" I cried, sitting up quickly. I looked around. My room. My bed. "No. No no no!"

I let out a groan of frustration, throwing the covers off. I grabbed the nearest glass object and hurled it at the wall.

"I swear. I will come back, Felix."

Felix's P.O.V.

"I swear. I will come back, Felix." I gasped, sitting upright in my bed. I immediately looked to my right, where she used to sleep. I covered my face with a hand, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Dammit Rufio." I whispered. "You promised."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's another chapter, only own my OC. Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

Rufio's P.O.V.  
I woke up and glanced at the clock. It was...it was seven at night!

I stumbled to Granny's and Ruby greeted me. "Ruf, are you okay? No one's seen you for a week."

"I...just woke up Rubes..."

"What?!" she lead me inside and into a booth, running into the back to grab an ice cream sundae for us to share.

I nodded. "I just woke up Ruby."

"Well then you have no idea!" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh gosh! Okay! So, Emma and Henry and Gold went to New York and they found Henry's dad! But he's engaged and now his fiancé and him are in Storybrooke and Emma is pretending that it doesn't bother her, but it so does!"

"What about Hook. And the witch." I growled, my eyes flashing.

"Um...yeah..Regina's mother is dead..."

My eyes snapped up. "Who?"

"Uh...Snow."

I clenched my fist till my knuckles turned white. "Little bitch." I slammed my fist down on the table. I stood quickly, almost knocking the ice cream over.

"Wait! Ruf! Where are you going?!" the she-wolf yelped from behind me.

I growled, not answering her. I stormed off in search of Snow. I slammed the door of her apartment open to find her crying on her bed with Emma and Charming standing over her.

"Ruf!" Ruby yelled. I extended my magic and shut the door in her face, locking it.

I was absolutely livid. "You bitch." I snarled.

"Hey, what did you just call her?!" Charming yelled, walking towards me. I rolled my eyes, throwing him into a wall with a flick of my wrist.

Emma got her gun out. "Hey! I don't want to shoot you, so don't give me a reason to!"

"Shut up, blondie." I hissed. Fire leapt to life around her, keeping her trapped within the small circle.

I stalked up to Snow. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" I growled, shaking with anger.

She sniffled and nodded. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I killed her. I've hurt so many people, and I had no idea you were close to her."

My hair started to rise and I knew that my eyes were bright red by now. "Close to her? You stupid tramp. I needed her! She was information! You ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" I screamed, wooden floorboards snapping underneath me.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE CHANCE TO KILL HER?!" I sunk to the ground in tears. "Goddamn it. Goddamn it all." my body shook from the silent sobs.

Suddenly, Snow was beside me. "Rufio, what on earth do you mean?"

"That was my first and possibly only chance of getting back." I lifted my head, flicking tears off my cheeks angrily.

She furrowed her brow. "Back to The Enchanted Forest?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Oh please, foolish queen. There is more than just your precious Enchanted Forest."

"What do you mean?" she asked, obviously choosing to ignore the 'foolish queen' comment.

"Ever heard of Peter Pan?" I snapped. "The lost boys?"

She nodded.

"Neverland. That's where I need to go." I shut my eyes, attempting to calm myself and my powers. "And now I can't."

"Oh, no, no, no. Never give up hope." Snow smiled.

I glared at her. "That's nice, highness. But real life isn't a fairy tail. And I'll bet killing her put a black spot on your heart. Well done." my lip curled in disgust.

I stood up and was nearly tackled by Emma. I side stepped her easily and snorted at how pitiful she was. Charming made his attempt too, I snapped my wrist upwards and vines grabbed him.

"Back. Off." I growled. "Don't worry Charming, the vines will wear off in fifteen minutes." I sneered.

I stormed out of the room and sped to the diner. "Ruf!" Ruby gasped when she saw me. "What happened?!"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just want fries. A lot of them, and a cheeseburger. Possibly two." I sighed, sinking down into a booth.

Henry slid in across from me. "Rufio, what happened?"

"Kid, you should go home." I rubbed my temples in annoyance.

"Are they okay?"

"Who?" I asked, not looking up.

He huffed. "My family. Emma, Charming, Snow."

I cracked my neck. "They're royally pissed at me, but they're not hurt."

"Well then I'm more worried about you." he smiled.

I glanced up at him. "Oh kid. Do I need a hug right now." he grinned and plopped down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and squeezing me as tightly as he could.

Felix's P.O.V.  
"Hey! Felix!" one of the younger boys called for me. "Something's happening!" he cried, pointing to the sky. I looked up to see a huge lighting storm forming overhead.

An older boy spoke up. "Isn't that what would happen when Rufio got mad?"  
Yes...yes it was. "Do you think..." a boy trailed off, Ben I think.

_ "Rufio! Where are you?!" I called, she shouldn't have run off again. Pan had made her really angry and she'd run off practically in tears. _

_ "Rufio! C'mon, there's a lightning storm!" I cried into the forest. I kept running until I found a clearing. She was sitting on her knees in the middle of it. I was about to run to her, when lightning struck next to her once. And then again. And again._

_ She was the cause of it. Her anger was causing this huge lightning storm._

"There's only one person who can make a storm like this." Pan shouted over the lightning. "She's not dead boys! And she's still connected to the island!"

My heart started pounding at the thought of getting her back. Yes, I would find a way to get her back. She was gonna keep her promise. With or without my help. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's a really short chapter, sorry! Still don't own OUAT, just Rufio! Enjoy!**

Snow's P.O.V.

"Wait...we...we can't leave yet." I realized as we were about to walk onto Hook's ship.

They all turned to look at me. "What? Snow, why not?" Charming furrowed his brow, shaking his head in confusion.

I smiled briefly knowing what I had to do. "Rufio. I'll be right back!" Charming and Emma called after me as I sprinted down the dock to Rufio's apartment.

I got there in no time and knocked rapidly on the door. A tired and upset Rufio appeared as the black door with a bright red "R" on it swung open.

"What." she spoke monotonously.

"We're going to get Henry!" I beamed. She straightened slightly but her emotionless face did not crack. "We have another bean! We can get back!"

She rolled her constantly changing eyes. As of right now they were so dark blue that they were almost indigo. "Why the hell would you want me to go?"

"So you can get back to Neverland." I smiled kindly, placing my hands on her shoulders. "And hey, it can't hurt to have someone with powerful magic on board."

She nodded softly and told me to wait a moment while she packed a bag. "Great! Let's go!" I grinned, preparing to run back to the ship.

Rufio scoffed and grabbed my arm. In a flash, we were on the dock facing the ship. I took her hand and walked quickly up the gangplank. She shook my hand off as we got on deck and glanced warily at everyone on board. Charming sneered at her and Emma's hand went to her gun.

Rufio's P.O.V.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Snow ordered, holding her hands up as if to hold them back. My entire body was coiled tightly, ready to spring into action if needed. Gold growled and snapped at everyone that they didn't have time for this. Regina nodded and spat that my magic would beat them anyway.

I narrowed my eyes and popped myself up to the crow's nest. "Where'd you go!? Coward!" Charming yelled out to the ocean.

I rolled my eyes and threw a rock down at them. His head snapped up and he screamed at me to come down and fight like a man.

"I'm a girl you prat." I snarled, settling myself in a more comfortable position. I heard Hook chuckle to himself and Charming snapped at him too.

They threw the bean and we were transported to someplace that was assumedly in or near the Enchanted Forest. I sighed to myself. It would take forever to get to Neverland.

We had been sailing for hours and night had already fallen. I glanced down and saw that Hook was the only one still on deck.

I popped down and sat quietly next to him. "Well hello, lass." he smiled at me.

I grunted in response.

"Still angry with me?"

"No, just angry that I didn't get to kill the witch." I confessed.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Glad to hear it lass. Well look at that."

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"Your eyes." he grinned lopsidedly. "They're bright gold." I shook my head, looking back out to sea. "You do know where we're going, don't you lassie?"

I raised an eyebrow, keeping my stare at the water. He laughed. Hook stood and leant over me, placing his lips right next to my ear.

"Neverland."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Wow! It's been a long ass time...sorry! I'm lazy! Well, here ya go. Don't own anything but my OC! Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

My eyes just about popped from my head as he said that. I stood to face him and grabbed his collar. "If you're lying to me, I'll kill you."I snarled dangerously.

"Why would I lie, lass?" he asked innocently.

My eyes narrowed and I shook him roughly. "I swear, lass. Neverland." he coughed out. I threw him away from me and he stumbled to the side of the ship, grabbing on to keep from falling flat on his ass.

I could feel my heart pounding in excitement. Felix. I would finally see him. And my boys. I felt my eyes changing rapidly, switching from color to color.

"Well, Felix is a lucky boy." Hook smirked once he had his voice back.

I growled lowly. "Don't say his name. It sounds filthy coming from your mouth." He nodded and bade me goodnight. I tried to sleep. Honestly, I did. I just couldn't bring myself to close my eyes for fear that this might all be a dream.

I flashed up to the crow's nest, settling myself in, thinking about Felix.

_ "Oy. Felix, c'mere." someone shouted near me. I couldn't open my eyes. I was so tired. There was rough, wet sand underneath me. It felt disgusting. I felt disgusting. Covered in salt, sweat, sea water, and sand. My mouth was dry, I had just finished vomiting up all the sea water I had swallowed while swimming away from the mermaids._

_ "What is it, Fred?" a deep voice questioned. _

_There was shuffling. "It looks like a girl...I think." the young boy spoke again. I would have been offended, but I was sure I looked terrible after what I'd just gone through. _

_"What should we do with her?" another voice asked._

_ "Kill her."_

_ "Keep her."_

_ "Throw her back to the mermaids." _

_"Give her to the shadow." _

_"Let her stay with us." _

_"Ask Pan." several voices shouted over each other. I trembled from the cold and the fear. _

_"Shut up, all of you." the deep voice was back. I assumed that was Felix. Something warm was draped over me and I was picked up. "We'll take her back to camp with us. Pan will know what to do with her."_

Felix was the first person to show me kindness. He was the first person to vouch for me in front of Pan as well.

_ "Felix, I'm scared." I whispered to the tall, fair-haired teenager beside me. He squeezed my arm comfortingly. _

_"Don't worry, you'll be fine." he whispered back. _

_A skinny boy stepped forward. "Bring her." he commanded. Felix pushed me gently and I stumbled towards the boy. _

_He looked me up and down. "She's pretty small." he sneered._

_ "So are you." I snapped angrily._

_ He looked taken aback and almost angry at first, but then he smiled and chuckled softly. "Yes, I suppose I am." he paused. "Can you fight, girl?" _

_I nodded. _

_"With a sword?" _

_I nodded again. _

_"Well?" _

_"Well what?" I asked. _

_He smiled. "Can you fight well?"_

_ "Yes." answered shortly. _

_He tossed a sword to me and I caught it easily. He advanced quickly and I barely had time to parry. I knocked his sword to the left, pressing a small amount of magic into the move. His head tilted in curiosity before he grinned._

_ "You have magic." It wasn't a question._

_ "I do." I confirmed._

_ He threw his head back and laughed. "Well then why are we fighting with swords?"_

_ I narrowed my eyes and felt them change color. "It would not be wise to fight me with magic." I warned._

_ "You think you're that good?" he snorted._

_ "I know I am." _

And I was. I had kicked his ass in that fight, and he never asked to fight me with magic again. I was allowed to stay with the boys. They accepted me almost instantly. And most of them acted like I was just one of the guys. Most of them. Not Felix.

_ "Rufio!" he called from the water. "C'mon!" _

_I laughed and shook my head at him. "No way." I yelled back. I hadn't gone in the water since I had first washed up on the shore of Neverland. _

_He smiled at me. "I won't let anything touch you." I believed him. I really did, but I was too scared. _

_I bit my lip. I stood up and slid out of my skirt and shirt, leaving my tight, black shorts and small, black shirt on. I stepped toward the water nervously, letting the water run over my feet gently. _

_He waved me over and I smiled, wading further in. He grinned at me as I got closer to him. He grabbed me by the waist and tugged me to him. I yelped at the sudden contact, but allowed him to hold me as we floated in the clear blue water. _

_"I'm going to kiss you. Okay?" he said softly. My eyes widened in surprise as his soft lips pressed against mine quickly before pulling away just as fast. _

_He bit his lip and looked at me as if asking if it was alright that he had done that. I nodded and giggled lightly. _

We had spent hours sitting on the beach together after that. We didn't speak. We just sat and watched the sun go down. I missed him so badly, my body actually ached.

I hadn't even noticed the storm that was raging overhead until I heard Snow yelling for my help. I glanced down in time to see Emma falling overboard.

"To help, or not to help. That is the question." I muttered quietly.

I sighed and popped down to the deck, diving into the water after her. It was calm under the water, but I knew there were mermaids lurking everywhere. Fear clenched my heart, but I managed to grab Emma and pop us both back onto the boat. I gasped for air, shuddering at the cold.

"What the hell did you do?" Charming yelled at me. I was so completely sick of this bastard. I stood up and faced him.

"I just saved your daughter, you complete asshole." I growled before pulling my fist back and punching him in the face. I felt a sick satisfaction when I heard his nose snap and I saw the blood pour from his nose.

Hook grabbed me by the waist and pulled me far away. "Well, as much as I enjoyed seeing that, we should keep you from killing him." he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and shook him off. "Just tell me when we're close enough to see the island." I growled, storming off to go back to the crow's nest. I managed to get a few hours sleep before Hook called for me.

"Oy! Rufio!"

"What." I snapped groggily. I could see his infuriating smirk from all the way up here. I ignored what he was saying and noticed that we were about fifty feet from shore.

I leapt down from the crow's nest and sprinted to the edge of the ship. I grinned and prepared to flash myself onto the island.

"And where do you think you're going?" Regina asked in her sickening voice.

I clenched my teeth. "I'm going to the island. Bye!" I popped up on the beach, very close to the jungle. I giggled girlishly and started sprinting through the forest.

I let out a few howls of joy and threw some pure magic into the air. It exploded into golden light and shot across the island.

The boys would know that I was back within seconds. I could feel the jungle moving and twisting around me, flowers sprouted up where I ran past and vines moved out of my way as I practically flew threw the mass of vegetation.

Now I really was flying, golden streams flew behind me as I soared into the sky, shouting in happiness as I went. I spotted the camp and dove for it. I landed, rolling so I wouldn't hurt myself. I shot back onto my feet grinning at all the shocked faces.

"Hey boys." I was immediately attacked by the boys. The younger ones especially. They hugged me so tightly I thought I would die of suffocation.

I laughed. Pure joy filling me. I knew that my eyes would be a bright golden color by now.

"We thought you were dead!"

"We missed you so much!"

"Don't ever leave us again!"

"Rufio! We're so glad you're back!" There were shouts from all around me and I chuckled, comforting them and making promises I would probably break.

I was finally released and I stood up. Pan smiled and nodded at me in greeting. I nodded back and smiled as the boys ran around happily. "We will have a feast to celebrate the return of Rufio!" Pan shouted and the cheers from the boys were almost deafening.

I looked around, but couldn't find Felix anywhere. Ralph walked up to me and tugged on my skirt. I knelt down next to him. "Felix is probably at the cliff that you jumped off of that one time." he mumbled cutely.

I smiled and ruffled his hair, thanking him before sprinting back into the forest in the direction of the cliff. Wind whipped past me and I panted forcing myself to go faster. I skidded to a halt as I neared the cliff. Sure enough, Felix was there, sitting on the edge.

I grinned and sprinted past him, leaping off the cliff. But before I could jump, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Aw c'mon Felix, you ruined my big entrance." I whined.

He shook his head with wide eyes. "You're okay." I nodded in confirmation. "Christ." he breathed, tugging me into his body and crushing me in a hug.

"Jeez Felix, calm down." I chuckled. He shook his head again and slammed his mouth onto mine. I yelped against his lips and he grinned.

We lost balance and toppled to the ground. I fell on him and started laughing loudly.

"You cannot possibly imagine how much I missed you, Ruf." he mumbled, pressing his face to my neck.

I smiled.

"I can try."

He laughed and held me tightly. "Damn, I love you."

I grinned wickedly. "I know."


End file.
